1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control cabinet with a rack comprising frame pieces, which rack can be enclosed by wall elements and a cabinet door, where a mounting plate, having sliders with guide receptacles on its underside, can be fastened parallel to the rear wall, where all frame pieces have two sides disposed perpendicular to each other and have identical rows of fastening receivers, each said row constituting an inner edge, where guide rails having a guide bar are disposed parallel to the lower frame pieces in the form of depth braces, where in the course of inserting the mounting plate into the rack, the guide receptacles of the sliders receive the guide bars of the guide rails and where the sliders are displaceable on the guide bars.
2. Description of Prior Art
A control cabinet of this type is taught by German Utility Model DE-GM 84 18 270. The guide rails are embodied as separate components and are screwed together to the lower horizontal frame pieces. Not only does this require an additional expenditure of parts, but an additional assembly effort is required for installing the guide rails. Furthermore, the fastening places of the guide rails interfere with the installation of mounting rails or the like.